


New World Order

by ZaliaChimera



Series: Simon Lauchlan: Executive Bad Guy [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Betrayal, Evil Plans, Gen, Secret Identity, Villains, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end comes to Abel Township, Sam tries to escape the panic that has fallen with the help of his Runners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Order

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, indirect spoilers until the end of Season 1 (nothing specific, but information obtained during the course of Season 1 regarding Van Ark and Simon existing)

The comms have already gone dead when Simon bursts into the shack, sweaty and wild eyed and Sam can only stare for a moment. He's lost contact with him, with all of them and seeing him there is a massive wash of relief. "Simon! What are you doing here?" he asks, pushing himself to his feet. He can hear the firing of guns outside. And the screams Abel is falling again, and this time he doesn't think there's any coming back.

Simon strides forward, grabs his arm and pulls him up. "Come on Sammy. We have to get out of here."

He can't really argue with that, but still... "No, no, I have to stay. They might... the comms might come back up and I- we should head to the bunker."

Simon shakes his head, gives him a tug towards the door. "We can't, Sam, listen to me," he says, giving Sam a more serious look than he's ever seen from the other man. "We have to get out of here. The Major told me to come back and get you. We need you Sam."

He just stares for a moment and then nods, because... because they need him and if he can help them keep fighting, then he will.

"Good boy," Simon says, pulling him close against his chest for a moment, head pressed against his shoulder. "D'you know where Janine is? Doc Myers?"

"Uh yeah. Janine's organising stuff from the bunker, I think, getting people down there. Maxine is... I dunno. She was at the hospital during the attack."

Simon nods. "Good to know. Come on. We've got a secure spot a few miles away from here. Run, Sammy."

He manages a tiny, strained sort of laugh. "Just run."

They do. It's faster and harder than Sam's ever run before, and Abel is... it's burning. there are more zoms pouring in, with guns and things that zoms should never be using and oh god... god, how did they never see them? How had things gone so spectacularly wrong?

"Come on, Sam, keep running," Simon says, dragging him onwards and onwards until Abel is just a speck in the distance.

And then he stops. It's a clear spot. Strangely clear, like... like it was planned. Simon keeps tight hold of his hand, looking up to the sky and over his shoulder. "Come on, come on..." he mutters.

"What are we-" Sam's words are broken off by the sound of rotors, a helicopter descending quickly from above.

"Finally!" Simon says, such a look of relief on his face and... where did they get a helicopter from? Why send one for them?

And then it lands and the doors open and Sam freezes in place. "Oh god..."

Van Ark steps out and he tries to bolt, but Simon's grip is too tight and why isn't he running? Why? They've been betrayed and...

Something cold snaps around his wrists, twisting his arms behind him and Simon gives him an apologetic look, an easy smile and a shrug. "Sorry Sammy. Can't have you bolting."

Cold settles into the pit of his stomach and he can only stare at Simon for a moment, dread welling inside him.

Van Ark approaches. Simon salutes, his posture suddenly all military straightness. "Sir. Thanks for the pickup."

"Of course," Van Ark replies, looking them both over. "You've done good work. This is your radio operator?"

Simon slides his arm around Sam, holding him close and where it had once been a friendly gesture, now it just feels like another way of cuffing him. "Yeah. Abel's radio operator. De Luca's got people holing up in the bunker so we might have to send people in. That thing was built to stand up to zoms."

"Simon," Sam says, and Simon looks down at him. "Simon why?" Why betray them? Why... why all this?

"Ah," Van Ark says, smiling like a shark. "You haven't introduced yourself. This is Simon Lauchlan. Pandora Haze's head of security."


End file.
